


Díalogo entre Asami y el Filósofo

by OnnaNobunaga



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Character Study, F/F, First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnnaNobunaga/pseuds/OnnaNobunaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No puedo dejar de pensar en cuánto ha crecido mi amor por Korra en estos años.</p>
<p>Es... como si fuera un globo dentro de mi pecho, que con el tiempo se va inflando e inflando su magnitud es abrumadora y me asusta. De verdad, me asusta cuánto amor tengo y cuánto puedo dar de mí y lo que, por amor, haría."</p>
<p>Estudio de personaje centrado en Asami Sato, primera persona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Díalogo entre Asami y el Filósofo

**Diálogo entre Asami Sato y el filósofo**

Me encuentro apoltronada en el sillón de la que puedo llamar, con orgullo, mi oficina. El día ha estado sospechosamente tranquilo, y me atrevo a afirmar que me parece sospechoso porque yo soy la cabeza de esta compañía. Mi propia hiperactividad hace que me sienta inútil estando hundida en el sillón de cuero negro, pero no sé de qué me quejo, en verdad; el inicio de todos los proyectos ha sido tan eficiente que pocas veces he tenido que presentarme personalmente a los sitios de construcción.  

 Y esto es gracias a que, en pocos años, desde que tomé las riendas de Industrias futuro, he convertido el legado de mi padre en una maquina bien aceitada. Esto ya no es de él, esta compañía es mía, yo la mantuve en pie y la reconstruí tornillo a tornillo,quité partes que no servían y monté otras; la resané, la lijé y la pinté justo como la gente valiosa que trabaja con nosotros hace con cada uno de los Satomóviles que ensamblamos.

 “Cuánta modestia, pero no te culpo. Nadie debería atreverse a decirte que pienses menos de tí misma” puedo oir en mi mente la voz que me gusta escuchar cada mañana al despertar.

 Casi puedo jurar que siento sus brazos vigorosos rodeando mi cintura mientras me susurra al oído dulces naderías. La calidez de sus abrazos siempre es reconfortante, en especial porque mis manos y en general mi cuerpo siempre están fríos, y a pesar de poseer más que seguridad económica, la seguridad emocional que me proporciona meterme entre sus brazos y recogerme junto a su firme cuerpo es de un valor inconmensurable para mí, en aquellos momentos me siento como panecillo de arroz al vapor, tibio y suave.

  “Pues bien, como ya estoy haciendo analogías con comida, quiere decir que muero de hambre y es hora de ir a comer” pienso, mirando el reloj de pie que está al fondo de mi oficina, un reloj que he decidido traer de casa, pues, me recuerda a papá.

 Apilo el montón de carpetas y papeles en mi escritorio, dejo mi asiento y tomo mi bolso. Abandono mi oficina a paso veloz, avisando a mi asistente que no volveré y que la junta mensual de directores la tendremos el lunes por la mañana. Es viernes, y quisiera olvidar la junta que tendré al inicio de una nueva semana.

  Ya en el estacionamiento, subo a mi Satomovil y ajusto los espejos retrovisores. Estudio mi reflejo, hace falta algo: de mi bolso saco un tubo de lápiz labial y retoco mi maquillaje con precisión. Mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa de medio lado al recordar aquella vez en la que mi Avatar me dijo que había asistido a una junta diplomática con un beso pintado muy cerca de la boca. Durante toda la reunión alguno que otro representante de las cuatro naciones le hacía señas para avisarle, pero nunca logró captarlo. Ya al final, cuando el recinto se fue vaciando, Tenzin tuvo que decirle directamente lo que ocurría. “Entonces mi cara se puso tan roja como tu pintura de labios y, pues, la marca del beso ya no se notaba”, me contó aquella vez riendo con muchas ganas.

 He tomado la carretera y cada segundo que pasa me alejo de la ciudad. Aunque, no voy sin rumbo, hay un establecimiento retirado del bullicio citadino que me gusta visitar cuando hay tiempo.

 Tiene, sin lugar a dudas, sus años de vida. Probablemente hubiera empezado cuando mis padres eran jóvenes; Korra y yo dimos con él una vez que salimos de fiesta por la noche, era el único lugar que estaba abierto a esa hora, pero estoy segura de que Korra ya lo conocía de antes; por la tarde servía almuerzos y comidas, por la noche era un restaurante y parte bar, aunque la especialidad era comida de la tribu agua, había distintos platillos de las otras tres naciones también.

 

Me encuentro frente al Izakaya Nanuk, un dibujo grande de un sonriente perro-oso polar parado en dos patas y cargando una charola con platillos en una mano y un cartel de “bienvenido” en la otra me recibe en la entrada; como es apenas pasado medio día no hay mucha gente, a comparación de las horas nocturnas.

 Tomo rápido un asiento que está al fondo del local, pero al lado de la ventana.

 A decir verdad, Korra y yo no nos hemos visto mucho últimamente. Le traen de aquí para allá y yo he decidido prácticamente acampar en mi oficina para avanzar el trabajo. Cuando hay tiempo, agendo la comida para vernos, o al final del día salimos a pasear. Pero desde hace algunas cuantas semanas no nos hemos podido dar el tiempo para esas escapadas. Cuando el cielo se entinta de ónix, llego exhausta a casa; Korra, por su parte, al Templo Aire de la Isla. Ya ni siquiera nos hemos telefoneado.

  Leo el menú rápidamente y por fin me decido por un plato de ramen. El mesero apunta la orden en una libretita del tamaño de su palma. Cuando se retira a la cocina, meto mi mano a mi chaquera casual de oficina y remuevo el contenido. El frío metálico junto con un tintineo que repiquetea alegremente en mi bolsillo, me recuerdan que aquél objeto sigue ahí, y mientras espero mi orden, no puedo dejar de pensar en cuánto ha crecido mi amor por Korra en estos años.

 Es... como si fuera un globo dentro de mi pecho, que con el tiempo se va inflando e inflando su magnitud es abrumadora y me asusta. De verdad, me asusta cuánto amor tengo y cuánto puedo dar de mí y lo que, por amor, haría.

 El mesero vuelve con un café caliente, crema y azúcar, una vez más, se retira.

 — Curioso, porque el amor no es algo que se pueda contar, uno no va a la tienda y dice déme dos cajas de amor, deme cinco amores.

 Afirma casualmente una voz grave y bastante siseante, me vuelvo para ver a su dueño. Es un hombre con el pelo entrecano, cuidadosamente peinado y con una salpimentada barba larga. Parpadeo dos veces al percatarme de que, muy seguramente, he estado hablando en voz alta, el pensamiento me baña como agua helada.

 — ¿A qué se refiere?, ¿cuál es el punto? — le pregunto rápidamente como un látigo que rompe el aire, esperando tal vez que el sentimiento de vergüenza se aleje de mí como biplanos siguiendo su fugaz vuelo en el aire.

 Parpadeo dos veces, no estoy segura pero pienso que el hombre me ha reconocido. Aunque, bueno, no ha hecho observación alguna como me ha sucedido en más de una ocasión, cuando algún reportero me reconoce por la calle. Yo sigo ahí con la mano dentro de la chaqueta.

 — Pues bien, que si no se puede contar, no puedes saber cuándo acabará, y encima de eso, no puedes comparar tu amor al de la otra persona. — explica calmadamente su voz parece la de un abuelo bonachón explicando a su nieta el por qué de las cosas.

 — Ese es un pensamiento que no me tranquiliza — le contesto, con la voz temblorosa e insegura.

 — Porque ese no es el objetivo — Él se acomoda los anteojos, carraspea y acaricia su barba.

 — ¿Entonces cual es?

 — Hacerte pensar. ¿Si no sabes cómo contabilizar tu amor? ¿cómo es que estás segura de no es suficiente para el propósito que puedas tener?

 Para ser sincera, jamás había pensado de esta manera. Es decir, él tiene toda la razón. No podemos contar el amor, no podemos hacer pequeñas gemas de amor, guardarlas en joyero y contarlas cada vez que tenemos ansiedad o no nos sentimos queridos.

 — Parece todo muy incierto — respondo después de meditar sus preguntas.

 — Porque lo es.

 — ¿Así que el amor es incierto?

 El hombre asiente con la cabeza, y yo dejo un suspiro salir, más como un bufido; luego coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. La súbita presencia de otra persona me ha puesto algo nerviosa, tanto así que la mano en mi bolsillo se remueve frenética. El hombre me ve desde su asiento y se aclara la garganta; apenada, dejo en paz el bolsillo y pongo ambas manos en la mesa.

 — ¿Le molesta si le hago compañía?

 —¿ah? — parpadeo y cierro mi boca que se encontraba entreabierta — En absoluto  —

El hombre se pasa al asiento  frente a mí y coloca su café en la mesa.

 — Comprendo tu frustración, yo también lo estaría si mi mundo personal estuviera enteramente compuesto por la precisión.

 Enarco una ceja, pero el hombre deja en paz el tema, no se muestra ni positivo ni negativo, y yo me encuentro agradecida de que él no se preocupara por el pequeño gran detalle de tener enfrente a una persona con enorme peso sobre sus hombros y un apellido bañado en fama tanto positiva en el presente, como negativa en el pasado.

 — Imagino que estarás familiarizada con la historia del Avatar Kuruk, de la Tribu Agua. ¿Eh?, la de verdad, no la horrenda mover de ese Varrick— el hombre frunce los labios con disgusto — ésto me saca de mi estupor y mirándolo fijamente, asiento moviendo la cabeza.

 — Sí, un Avatar que vivió en tiempo de paz gracias a los esfuerzos de Avatar Yangchen.  — complemento, recordando alguna que otra ocasión en que mi novia — sonrío involuntariamente ante esa palabra “mi novia”— me había hablado sobre los pasados Avatares, o que yo misma había leído en la biblioteca de mi casa.

 — Avatar Kuruk, de la Tribu Agua, un Avatar excepcional en su control de los elementos pero que jamás había pensado en cómo hacer frente a las adversidades. No le importaba nada más que la diversión... — el hombre contaba, elocuentemente moviendo sus manos para puntualizar las palabras que creía importantes — Un día, sucedió lo inesperado, a Kuruk le importó otra cosa, la primera vez que pensó en algo, en alguien que era importante y no se trataba de él mismo, esa una sola vez… ocurrió la tragedia. Koh, uno de los espíritus más temidos, se llevó a su esposa, le quitó la cara.

 Con el entrecejo fruncido en un gesto de preocupación, observo a mi interlocutor. Éste acariciaba su barba mientras veía hacia el techo, como intentando recordar el hilo de esa historia.

 — Esa es una buena historia,  eh... como narración…pero también es una historia terrible  ¿por qué me cuenta esto? — un ligero temblor se escucha en mi voz. Aquél hombre me resultaba extraño. ¿que pretendía al contarme relatos tan trágicos?

 — No sé. ¿para seguir con el tema del amor? — se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

 Suspiro pesadamente, nuestra charla es interrumpida brevemente por el mesero, quien trae una bandeja con un humeante plato de ramen. Justo a tiempo, muero de hambre. Una vez que el tazón está frente a mi, tomo los palillos, totalmente dispuesta a saborear el manjar.

 —si me disculpa, probaré un bocado. Pero sigamos la conversación — aviso al señor de la voz siseante, quien asiente dejándome saber que está de acuerdo con mi planteamiento.

 Con la cuchara empiezo a comer del plato, el caldillo es delicioso, uno de las comidas favoritos de mi novia. Y ahora, en su honor, me como un plato. Los fideos cuelgan de los palillos y yo ya he dejado mi pena de lado porque puede más mi hambre que mi incomodidad o vergüenza. Las juntas maratónicas no son buenas para la salud y siento como si mi chica me estuviera regañando, aunque dulcemente y de buen humor, al oído.

 — A decir verdad...—digo mirandoo mi plato, luego mi vista se posa sobre el señor frente a mí — nunca había reflexionado tan profundamente acerca de eso… no se como describirlo… o sí, tal vez es como si...yo

 Desde que saqué a flote Industrias Futuro, nunca había tenido dificultades para hablar y explicar mis ideas. Pero ahora, frente a este amable y apacible señor, no puedo hilar palabra tras palabra como lo hago frente a escépticos ejecutivos de traje gris. El anciano echa su cuerpo hacia adelante y levanta una mano, su palma virando hacia mí. Yo me detengo.

 — Estás asustada de no encontrar las palabras correctas para tu amor, temes a la magnitud de tu propio amor, de que tu corazón pueda reventar un día. — el hombre cerró sus manos en dos puños y luego las abrió de golpe — Tienes pavor de amar tan fuerte y tan duro que, mientras estás soñolienta en el tibio abrazo del amor, la vida te arranque de golpe a quien te hace sentir ese estupor, ese cálido sentimiento en el pecho.

 El hombre de cabello cano hace un movimiento de manos, como el que hacen los magos al mostrar que esa paloma-golondrina que estaba debajo de un pañuelo ha desaparecido por completo. En ese momento un nudo se me hace en la garganta y paso mi comida con dificultad, pero no dejo de ver a aquél señor. Él se acomoda sus gafas cuadradas y sonríe.

 — Tienes  miedo al error.

 — Sí, tengo miedo. Normalmente, me encuentro cometiendo errores muy a menudo. Es parte del proceso antes de concluir un prototipo— comento, y él, con un movimiento de cabeza le indica que siga, la confirmación más clara de que está enterado de mi identidad— el caso es que… esto es diferente. Usted lo ha dicho, no puedo tener margen de error en estos casos, no tengo la precisión milimétrica que suelo tener en mi trabajo diario. —

 Estoy hablando muy rápido e intensamente, y siento que estas últimas palabras parecían un quejido, pero mi interlocutor no juzga, sólo me anima a continuar—  Sé que para llegar a una condición verdadera hay que pasar por el error primero, pero un día puede suceder… — mis manos se cierran fuertemente en puños, como trampas para osos ornitorrinco y ahogo el pensamiento antes de que se convierta en palabra y salga de entre mis labios.

 — El caso es... — Me interrumpe el hombre, quitándose sus anteojos y tomando un paño del bolsillo de su camisa para posteriormente limpiarlos, detengo mi pequeño momento de autocompasión para escucharlo — Verás, en los tiempos del Avatar Aang, las conexiones del amor eran una serie de parientes, de consejeros, y hasta adivinas que predecían con quien te casarías utilizando la osteomancia . Hoy en día es similar, pero en vez de tus tíos seleccionando una pareja y señoras que leen huesos, hay agencias profesionales que juntan a las personas.

 Yo prosigo con mi comida, y caigo en cuenta de que la mitad de mi ramen ya no se encuentra en el plato, pero el señor apenas si ha tocado su café. Mis mejillas se ponen rojas como los faros traseros de un Satomóvil.

 — ‘Quedar prendado de alguien’, otra forma para llamar al enamoramiento. ¿Sabes por qué lo llaman así?. Imagina, Asami Sato, que hubieses vivido toda tu vida sin enamorarte, yendo de aquí para allá, quizá teniendo una que otra aventura de una noche —

 Dejo los palillos a un lado y me limpio la boca con una servilleta. Ha sido suficiente comida, me queda poco tiempo para volver a casa, y si tengo suerte, podré verme con Korra. Sin embargo, en verdad me ntriga escuchar qué más tiene que decirme el señor.

 — Entonces  un día, vas caminando por la calle, en tu mundo, quizá pensando en la próxima reunión con inversionistas. De pronto tu pie se dobla y te precipitas hacia el suelo en una inevitable caída. Pero hay alguien que te detiene, un chico, o una chica ¿qué más da?.

 Me abrazo a mí misma y miro mi plato a medio terminar, aún humeante.

 — Entonces te das cuenta en ese instante, que no quieres separarte de esa persona. Que has quedado prendada en ese momento. Te has enamorado.

 Miro un punto fijo en la pared del fondo, estoy sola ahora con mi  propia mente y en ella aparece Korra, sosteniendo mi caída; me siento tan bien y no quiero salir de entre sus fuertes brazos. Siento una leve sonrisa surcar mi rostro y el hombre, quien me ve, enarca las dos cejas. Yo sólo puedo ponerme tan roja como una canasta llena de bayas.

 — La gente está evitando eso. Está evitando el momento, el prendamiento, está asustada de todos estos encuentros. La gente quiere dulce, sin azúcar; quiere sentir la euforia del jugo de cactus sin las visiones; sentir las lenguas del fuego, sin quemarse… a lo que quiero llegar es, Asami Sato, es que el amor es siempre un riesgo.

 En ese instante, comprendí todas las palabras de aquél hombre. De riesgos conozco, he enfrentado con la cabeza en alto todas las adversidades, desde mi casi bancarrota hasta cada una de las misiones con el equipo Avatar hace algunos años atrás.

 — ¿has tenido una epifanía? — ríe él — a veces nosotros tenemos la respuesta, sólo nos hace falta un pequeño empujón.

 — Gracias, muchas gracias. — Tomo sus manos y las estrecho efusivamente. Luego, dejo el pago por mi comida  en la mesa. Emocionada, salgo de ‘Nanuk’ y me subo al Satomovil.

 Meto una mano en mi chaqueta y saco aquel objeto que repiqueteaba alegremente desde hace rato en mi bolsillo. “Korra, estoy lista para que tengas esto” murmuro mientras sostengo una copia de las llaves de mi departamento nuevo a las afueras de la Ciudad, mi lugar de paz, que pronto será el de ambas, en mi mano.

**Author's Note:**

> Historia editada, publicada originalmente en FF.net
> 
> 1\. Los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores, claro está.
> 
> 2\. Sí, el filósofo sabe quien es Asami Sato, y de quien es novia, la elección de la historia del Avatar Kuruk no es coincidencia. c;
> 
> 3\. Siempre quise escribir algo con un personaje filósofo y otro ingeniero para reírme de las absurdas peleas entre ingenierías y Humanidades. 
> 
> 4\. Pueden tomarlo como historia compañera de "Tribulaciones de un Avatar por la madrugada", que luego re-editaré y subiré también.


End file.
